Cinnamon
by Amy Cahill
Summary: When Trent cheats on Gwen, She finds Love in a suprising place.Gwen is still in TDA. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Cinnamon**

Ok thi is my 1st TDA fanfic. It's Chris and Gwen ,cuz I thought they were a cute couple. Chris is 19, and Gwen is about to turn 17. Don't Like It, Don't Read. Gwen has graduated college, so has Chris. Chris is a real jerk on camera, but off cam. he's is kinda OOC, but it's my story, is it not?

I don't own TDA. Ready 4 my story? Ready, Set, Go.

3rd POV

Gwen couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the girl's cabin. She wa going to see Trent, the best boyfriend in the entire world. He was romantic, and sweet, and BONUS! Played Guitar. She just had to grab something from the cabin, before going to the guys cabin to see -sigh- Trent. She quietly opened the door to see ...to see.... Lindsay and Trent... making out. Trent's hand was slowly moving up her shirt... NO! Gwen didn't want to see anymore. Tears trickled down her cheeks;angry and sad tears. She turned on her heel and ran out, bumping into someone smelling vaguely of cinnamon.

"S-Sorry Chris." Gwen muttered.

"It's cool. Whoa, are you ok, dude?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Trent and Lindsay..." She said, which brought on a whole new round of tears.

_Nice Chris. Reeeeeeeeeal Nice. You made her cry._He sighed to himself.

"You know, in my 19 years of experience, the best way to -ah- get over a broken heart, is revenge." He said chuckling.

"You're 19?"

"Yup, a college grad."Chris smirked

"I already graduated."

"I know. Last Year. Geek "

"HEY!!"Gwen shrieked.

"Kidding. Man, you are so gullible." Chris snickered.

Gwen giggled, and stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly, Gwen and Chris heard the door of the girl's cabin shut. Uh- Oh.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for talking.... Chris. See ya!" Gwen said.

"Remember Gwen. REVENGE!" Chris yelled.

Gwen laughed, nodded, and swiftly ran towards the guys cabin. No one was there.

She stepped over to Trent's guitar, took out her pocketknife, and got to work. When she was done, she stood back to admire her work. The guitar had a broken heart on the front, the silver tuners were cut off, lying next to the guitar, the strings were cut, and the neck of it had lots of cuts. Perfect.

Gwen gasped. The necklace she gave Trent! She had to get it back, after all, boyfriends cheating on you gave you full rights of most of the stuff you gave least Gwen thought so. She looked under his pillow, under his bed, EVERYWHERE! She finally found it in the trash. Jerk. She picked it up, then ran out of the cabin.

Awhile later, Trent came to his cabin to find his guitar, his special guitar, broken. "AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled.

Gwen ,hearing it, smiled, then snuggled back into the warm bed.

Chris also heard it, and fell asleep laughing.

**A/N How'd you like it? Review, Please. I love you people.**


	2. New and Improved

**Cinnamon**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.I didn't have much inspiration, and my little brother, Dan, got brain cancer, so… yeah. Remember, if you don't like, don't read. Pics of Characters on my profile.**

**Gwen's POV**

**I woke up early, (What a surprise!) and thought of what happened just yesterday, and what to do about Trent, while listening to The Veronicas' song Untouched on my I-pod. I had to break up with Trent, obviously. But, then again, there was always the jealousy factor. Who said that revenge wasn't the answer? I softly murmured the lyrics to the song. Ok, maybe not that softly. Good thing that all the campers here are heavy sleepers, and most snore. I turned the volume to its highest on the I-pod, and closed my eyes. I didn't notice someone come in, until they had sat next to me on the bed.**

"**AHHHHHH!!!" I screeched, and grabbed my pillow, ready to use it against some pervert who had somehow wandered into the lumpy mess of blankets that I called a bed.**

"**Shhhhh! Oh Crap! Gwen, SHUT UP!!" I recognized the voice, as the black haired, extremely annoying, extremely hot, host of Total Drama Action, Chris McLean. **

"**Chris? Um… why are you here… in my bed?"**

**He shrugged. " I heard Trent's scream last night. Wished I saw the look on his face."**

**I laughed. "Thanks for the helpful advice."**

**He smirked. "No problemo. Oh, but that's not all. For today's challenge, Celebrities unmasked, or basically, celebrities with no make up or hair dye," He looked pointedly at my hair, " You might need these. Since you're already up, might as well give it to you early."**

**He handed me hair dye remover (A/N Is that even real?), jeans and an Aeropostale t- shirt, and a bar of soap.**

**I looked at him incuriously, "Soap?"**

**He rolled his eyes. "To get the eyeliner, lipstick, and lip liner off."**

**I scowled. "I hate you." I muttered.**

**He smirked, and walked out. I took out my headphones, and grabbed the things I needed to change into after my shower, including the hair dye and soap, and walked out of the cabin. Might as well take one when the water's lukewarm instead of ice- cold.**

**Just before **_**I reached the showers, I noticed Trent and a certain blonde making out. I snarled. This was war.**_

_

* * *

_

_**I sighed as I looked at myself once more. I couldn't even recognize myself apart from my eyes. My hair had naturally been chocolate brown, but I had died it black, and used hairspray to make it look shorter. Now it looked like it had before, chocolate brown and reaching my shoulders. I frowned as I unwillingly put on the horribly colored lip gloss Chris had 'forgotten' to mention I had to wear. Lip gloss was gross enough, but pink lip gloss was worse than death. I couldn't help but notice that I looked, well, kind of natural and pretty. I sighed. I had five minutes before Chris woke everyone up. I walked out of the bathroom, and bumped right into Chris. His usual cocky grin fell from his face, and his blue eyes were huge and staring at me.**_

"_**G-G-G-Gwen?" He stammered.**_

_**I nodded. **_

_**Chris gaped at me. " I-I was- I was gonna ask you, I- If it wasn't too- I mean, if you… wo-would show- I mean- b-be an example for the campers.**_

_**I shrugged and muttered a whatever.**_

_**He smirked. "Cool, I'll wake the campers, and tell 'em about the challenge. You go hide, and DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL I GIVE YOU THE CUE. Got It?"**_

"_**Yeah." I mumbled.**_

"_**Sweet. Oh and by the way, you look hot."**_

_

* * *

_

_**10 minutes later…..**_

_**All of the campers gathered outside, except for me, looking exhausted, and cursing Chris under their breath.**_

"_**Mornin' campers! Today's challenge is a Documentary!" Chris yelled through his blow horn.**_

_**Everyone groaned and whined about how lame that sounded.**_

_**Chris laughed evilly. " Just kidding. It's actually, Celebrities unmasked, which for you who do not know what this is it's Celebrities without make up or hair dye or whatever."**_

_**Leshawna looked up. " Has anyone seen Gwen?" **_

_**I snickered as Chris yelled at her for interrupting him. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was really hot. I couldn't like him, could I? It was too soon. But as soon as I had thought that, I realized I really did like him, not for looks, although that was definitely an added bonus, but for his sarcastic, annoying, funny, smart self.**_

"_**You can come out now!" Chris yelled.**_

_**I strutted out, with a new air of confidence. I stood next to Chris. He had such a sweet cinnamony scent. **_

_**Everyone stared at me. All the guys hung on to my every move, and all the girls watched jealously. I winked at Trent, who almost fainted. This was way too fun.**_

_**Chris smirked at me. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the New Gwen Scotts. You've got 20 minutes to come back here looking as natural as she does. Ready, Set, Go!"**_

_**Everyone, though shocked, ran towards the bathrooms. The cameras took off after them. When they were gone, Chris and I broke out laughing. I staggered towards him, still laughing. When I looked up, he was less than an inch away from me. I looked up and brushed my lips against his…**_

_*********************_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
